


AmnesiaBent

by J4Coltrain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I don't have pairings yet, Minor Character Death, amnesiabent, sort of anyway...more like implied, this is based off of a lot of horror games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4Coltrain/pseuds/J4Coltrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four betakids find themselves lost in a castle on the lookout for their guardians. what does this menacing structure have to do with the disappearances? why can't they seem to find any doors to leave from?<br/>who are the freaks with raging orange horns on their heads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys - start

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing- I tend to add in comedic situations to disperse the horrific undertones. I'm also writing without a beta-reader most of the time so I'd appreciate if you'd let me know about any mistakes in a nice way. Thanks and enjoy reading!  
> I also have a tumblr for this story and the art I've done for it - AmnesiaBent.tumblr. com

John -

Heartbeats match footsteps as the black hair young man ran down the long corridor, soft cackling sounds followed not far behind and the candle lights flickered and staled into puffs of smoke before he reached them. Pitch blackness closed in around blue eyes as he darted into a nearby room. He slid with a soft ‘whump’ into a crevice between a dusty desk and an unused bookcase and He silently prayed for his pursuers to walk right by.  
the door opened with a loud creak and sniffing sounds invaded his ears. He instinctively curled tighter and wondered frantically what this castle had to do with the disappearance of his father and if his father was even still alive. The soft tapping sound of a cane enter heavily into the room along with it’s host and another body.  
“There is NO WAY he’d have come into THIS room. That’d be so stuuuuuuuupid. I mean REALLY. He’d have no where else to go!” The high pitched almost nasal voice complained. The young man didn’t stir, he’s been here before. the less he moves the less they find him.  
“He came in here…” the gravely voice cackled. “I smell him. I smell others too though…fainter." Her cane hit an upturned part of the well worn rug. “I’m positive he’s close by. Check across the hall there.” She got answered with a ‘hurmph’ and stomps echoing out.  
“John.” The young man felt her sinister smile, “It’s only easier if you come out. you do that and this will all be over. or you can continue to hide. like a coward. We’ll find you eventually.”  
The young man quivered and darted his eyes about. She’d end up leaving, like she always did, but hearing her smell the room and the tap of her cane always set the young man’s spine on edge.  
“He’s not over here!” The other woman poked her head into the room. “And I’m boooooooored. Lets go. OBVIOUSLY he’s still running. maybe you just found a PAST hiding spot? you’re nose must be getting rusty.”  
“You lost him too…and YOU still have your eyes.” The two stared silently at each other before heading out of the open door. “We’ll catch him next time. He can’t last long. no human can.”  
John only let out his breath when he was certain they would no longer hear him. He slowly stood and leaned against the desk, catching his breath and trying to will his heart to slow down. The castle was slowly starting to grate at his last bit of sanity, and he wasn’t having any fun.  
The young man only entered the seemingly abandoned castle under the pretense of finding out what it had to do with his father disappearing. this was the last spot he was known to have headed and the last place john had receive a letter from. His father was never out of contact for so long and naturally john worried. John was still worried, but now it was for an entirely different reason.  
He cautiously approached the door again and peered out seeing nothing but the flicker of candles, once again lit and swaying softly. as if nothing had happened. He stepped out into the hall once again and toe stepped further down towards the end. He could still hear the faint sound of a cackle as the women made their way. John sucked in his breath a little more and headed the other way.  
What did his father get up to in his absence, and what did it have to do with the dark and deadly castle John unknowingly got lost in?

Dave -

the young man taps out a rhythm with his fingers onto his thigh, as he thinks hard on rhyming words to the beat. He slips up very little when he he sees something flickering in and out of the rooms soft glow. His white hair is displaced and sticks to the sweat of his forehead, light reflecting just a little off of it, and a pair of dark glasses.  
He could swear to seeing something illuminating and moving through the water, however, he was hesitant to check any of it out. He inched cautiously across a dampened couch and slowly makes his way across some floating furniture towards a staircase. Held tightly in his hand as he made his way was the sole reason for coming down into submerged part of the first floor. Part of the very reason he was in the dangerous castle at all.  
His older brother’s disappearance was hard on him as he was passed around from family to family. It didn’t take long for Dave to finally get himself out and on the road to search for his brother. Getting leads on the elder man was the hardest, mostly because when a Strider wants to hide no one else was capable of finding the clues. It was months before Dave found himself outside the iron gates of the old castle, wondering what part it played in Dave’s life.  
The letter held in Dave’s hand, along with the memory of the iconic katana stabbed deeply into a wall, confirmed one of Dave’s biggest fears. If Bro wasn’t dead already he wasn’t the same man as Dave knew. That sword, along with a creepy puppet, were constants by Bro’s side and very few things could separate them. The sword refused to budge for all of Dave’s efforts and so remained in the deep recesses of the castle.  
the sloshing of the water from behind him brought him back into his current situation. He checked with his peripherals and saw some brought purple and orange bob back beneath the surface in one area and some pinkish hue bobbing in and out further back, this one was topped with orange as well. The young man swallowed some air and went for another jump, hitting square onto the middle of a ruined piano.  
“C’mon Land-legs. I’m not REALY gonna hurt ya…” crooned a voice from just out of the young man’s vision. “you’ll hardly evven feel a thing. I’d hate to bloody up a pretty face like yours anyhoww. you’d make a STUNNIN’ addition to my…collection.”  
“Yeah. I bet I would. Best visual…whitest hair.” The young man replied, hiding behind false bravado kept him alive on the streets; it was his strongest habit, and he refused to give it up. “I bet you’d keep me all nice and presentable that is until I started to decompose. wouldn’t be as pretty then, would I?” .  
“you underestimate this place, Love, It won’t let you leave. Evver. You’re right about one thing though…you’d be the best vvisually. so young…much younger than the other thievves wwe get down here.” the voice got closer as the owner talked. “Wwhats your name, Kid?”  
“Well…if you’re looking for somethin’ to call me,” The young man jumped once more onto another piece of furniture, however, the stairs were still twenty feet away and he wasn’t to keen on swimming. “You just keep coming with those stupid ass nicknames of yours. They ain’t hurting me one bit. And why would you assume I was a thief. What if I had some business down here? got called to the boss’ office and had a meeting. got told you needed to clear out by tomorrow.”  
“Really? is that howw you’re gonna be? an here I thought wwe wwere gettin along.” movement in the water by his ankle got him to stare into yellow eyes, barely looking over the water. Shimmers of gold and bright spots of violet twinkled incandescently and temptingly below. a hand reached out quickly, aiming for his foot, but missing entirely as the young man dodged to another floating object.  
“wow. yeah, no. that. that is not happening. I do not want, or need, a bath. thank you though. for your offer and kind invitation.”  
“c’mon, human. you don’t honestly think I’d let ya get as far as those stairs, do ya?” Shark-like shapr teeth smiled almost innocently up at the young man. “I can run on land too. just so ya know.”  
“oh well. you know just what to say to make a person feel safe, don’t you. I bet you say that to all your food.”  
The submerged man wrinkled his nose in disgust. “wwhy in the name of gog would I eat you. I already said I wwanted you as part a my collection. it wwouldn’t be vvery pretty if you wwere half GONE.”  
The fair haired young man made his last two jumps in quick succession, a trick taught to him by his brother, and left the other being with a slack jawed shocked face. The young man bounced up the steps backwards, keeping his eyes on his would be detainer.  
The man in sight disappeared quickly under the water only to be pulling himself up onto the satir mere seconds later. “Don’t think you’ll be getting awway that easily, rat.” He growled, all the previous amiability now gone from his voice.  
The young man, now back onto solid ground, just smirked with an inclination of his head and flashed up the steps, pausing at the door for a moment, as if to rub in the fact that he was indeed faster on land than the alien man. Finned ears pinned down in the darkness as a snarl escaped their owner.  
“You’ll be mine, you incompetent wwelp. Evven if ya leavve this room. I got wways of findin you. trust me boy, there are a lot more a my friends here than there are a yours.”  
The young man shrugged indifferently. “probably. but if they’re as dumb and clumsy as you are…well. I’ll still be having the upper hand, no?” He stepped through the door and jammed a nearby chair against it’s handles. They clicked softly as the man behind them checked them out.  
“I’ll see ya around then…Dave.”  
The young man pressed his back up tightly to the wall as he stared almost blankly at the door. This castle was bad for his health and his sanity. but he needed the truth. Regardless, weird fish people knowing his name was on top of the creepy list.


	2. Girls - start

Rose -

the fair haired woman dimmed her lantern as she leaned back against the wall to catch her breath. She had wondered a while ago why her mother had bought the place. the first thought was that the purchase was one of her mothers games. For a short while after the purchase she was only referred to as Princess Rose and all her dresses were lavish, long, and quite frankly, atrocious.  
however the first time her mother came back from visiting the new property all talk of moving there stopped and, no matter what Rose did, it couldn’t be brought up again. They carried on as if the property didn’t exist, loving and doting on each other, trying to make it seem as if they loved the other more, it was a horrendous game to outsiders, but fun none the less.  
Rose silently breathed, focusing on that as she inched to the closest door. Her mother had come back to the castle on a short notice, leaving Rose with just a note announcing her leave and to expect her back soon. Rose heard nothing else from her for a month before investigating herself. no one in the town nearby had seen anything, or anyone, like her mother.  
Rose only sort of regrets coming to the dark foreboding place; mostly she was intrigued by all the unanswered questions she was bombarded with. Rose pulled open the door and poked her head inside. she was met with a seemingly innocent guestroom, holding just a disheveled bed, a desk, and a mostly empty closet. she picked through the objects, finding a beautiful white hat, some pipe tobacco, and a little bit of useable lamp oil for her lantern. Her hands also clasped around a sealed envelope labeled plainly ‘YOU’. it had something small yet bulky, like a pendant, and, presumably, a letter.  
Rose then closed the door tightly, using the desk chair against the knob as a make-shift lock. Rose settled down in a corner of the bed, not daring to fully sleep, but needing to rest a little. she’d only been in this dark fortress for a day, but already it felt like an eternity. she closed her eyes and drifted away, surrounded by foreign scents and memories that meant nothing to her.  
Her eyes fluttered open fast two hours later when she caught a noise coming from the door handle. she rolled over and took a look, watching as it jiggled again. She winced as the being on the other side began to knock violently at the door causing it to crack in the middle. Rose then did the only thing she could think of and crawled under the bed as far back as she was allowed, giving that it was a tight squeeze.  
Rose turned her eyes towards the opening she was granted from her spot under the bed. two pairs of feet came into her limited view. one pair was a brightly shined yet mismatched black and white with opposing spats on either one. The other pair belonged to the biggest feet Rose has seen in her years, and were covered in simple brown work boots. The two beings stopped around the middle of the room and gave a quick twist.  
“I…uh…wasn’t it supposed to….you know. BE IN HERE?” one of the voices asked blandly. “your…calculations said it was.”  
“Yeth TV. it DID say it wath.” The second voice answered in a sour tone. “We altho have theveral humans roaming around, one of whom wath latht theen around thith corridor. We were hoping to get here before her…but it doethn’t theem to have therved uth well. Thit. I didn’t even want to come out here. Hell. if it were up to me I’d thpend my time ath far away from thethe nathty creatureth.”  
“What are we going to, uh, say? that we lost it?”  
“WE didn’t lothe it, ath hole. We were only trying to retrieve it after TZ and VK thtupidly left it here. THEY lotht it. C’mon. I’m not thtaying around if that human ith here. Neither of uth need THAT thort of trouble.”  
Rose held her breath as she watch the two feet start to leave. one pair stopped at the door and turned somewhat back inside. “You don’t think she was…still in here, do you?”  
“Don’t know, don’t care. You can thtay here if you want, TV, but I have a headache and am in dire need of getting away from you. Bye.”  
both sets of feet left after that, and their voices only started up again further down the hall. Rose held tightly to the items she’d picked up, one of those had to have been the item they were seeking, and that only meant one thing. It was important and she wanted to know why.

jade-  
The lanky woman strode confidently down the hall, her late grandfather’s rifle sat heavily on her back as she looked around. She knew that the only way she would survive this place was to meet up with the three other humans she’d seen in her dreams. Her long black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her dress was tattered to free her legs up for running. she never had much use for fashion anyway. it wasn’t practical in her past and she doubted it’s be useful here.  
She paused briefly to consider her path. “crap! I can’t remember if I’m to head left or right…” She tossed her head back and forth in a futile measure to jog her memory. “I don’t have time for this! I need to find ONE of them at least…” She turned to look back the way she came, trying to see if her pursuers were going to be braver than they have been.  
The tall woman put a hand through her hair and sighed, her memories were always giving her trouble. Her dreams however were always vibrant and foretelling. they told her where to go and when to be there and helped her know what she needed to bring. (just not WHY they were needed.) Her dreams told her the castle was eons old and still brand new at the same time. That it was a spot existing in multiple times and places at the same time.  
of course this didn’t make it any less confusing and only added more questions to the people trapped within. Not to mention that whatever was going on there was also some gray skinned bright horned aliens running around and doing something to the various intruders. They were in fact what was keeping the woman on her toes.  
She padded her feet down the left path for a few steps and squinted further beyond, only to turn down the right path and do the same thing. The noises behind her started getting more rampant and louder, forcing her to make a decision. She turned and ran down the left side of the hallway as quietly as she could, hoping to buy a moment of time from her pursuers.  
Trolls were quiet the adversaries, most certainly the most dangerous she’d ever encountered. She was positive she was the only one who knew what the extra-terrestrials really were, and she’d only briefly learned about them from her late grandpa. They didn’t want to be here on Earth, not usually. They preferred their own plane of existence, that is until they found out how easy it was to thrive on this planet, even with humans trying to take control over them.  
The young woman swung herself off the banister and onto the ground below with a skilled precision. She didn’t know how many trolls were present, but she knew they would only make finding any other humans that much more difficult.


End file.
